Tell Me That You Love Me
by LoneWolf45
Summary: Zane's the newest kid in HA. He befriends Cat and takes a liking for her. A story filled with jealousy, love, friendship, and music. ;  R&R please :D
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Hey guys! I'm beveryafraid, and im making an OC Victorious story! I will be taking 6 to be main, and the rest will be support.  
>My OC is Zane Mathews who's crush is Cat Valentine. The only couple that's already together is Beck and Jade (but who knows they may split up). The form is located below.<p>

Full Name:

Family:

Appearance:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush:

Anything else:


	2. Meeting the Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Chapter 1: Meeting the Sisters

Zane walked into his new school, with his bookbag full of books, pencils, notebooks, and a sketch pad. Shaking his head, he started walking, while looking at his schedule, until he bumped into someone, with his contents exploding on the ground.

"O-o-oops! I'm sorry!" he said while starting to pick up his items.

"Don't worry about it! I'm Cat by the way!" Cat exclaimed while giggling, and also helping him pick up the things on the ground.

"I'm Zane"

"You're an artist?"

"Yeah, and an actor, drummer, and DJ," he smiled, finally finished picking up the mess on the floor.

"Hey Cat! Who's he?" a mysterious girl with silver cowboy boots asked.

"This is Zane!" Cat replied.

"Oh hey! I'm Rose by the way!" she said, to Zane.

"What's your next class?" Cat asked while playing with her hair.

"Sikowitz…"

"Oh that's ours too!" Cat replied and she led the way being followed by Rose and Zane.

Hate it? Like it? This is my first story please show mercy XD

The other 5 main OCs will be introduced in the next chapter.

If your OC isn't one of them, don't worry, they will still appear.

~beveryafraid


	3. Introduced to the Class

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Chapter 2: Introduced to the Class

Zane walked in to the door nervously, with Cat and Rose ahead of him. He was thinking about many things, especially Cat. He shook the thought, and didn't know how he was crushing on a girl he just met. It was weird for him.

"Hey guys! This is Cat! He's new!" Cat introduced Zane to his classmates.

"Hey, I'm Tori!"

"That's Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Rex, May, Nina, and Jennifer!" Cat exclaimed.

"Hey." he said while smiling.

Just then, a barefooted teacher leaped through the window. "Ah, I see we have a new student! What's your name?"

"Zane, you must be the teacher, Mr. Sikowitz?"

"Yes, yes I am."

For the rest of the period Mr. Sikowitz made the class do random improv, focusing more on his new student mostly.

" Now kids, how about some Alphabet improv?" Mr. Sikowitz asked, while sipping a coconut.

"Can I lead the group?" Cat asked.

"Sure." he answered continuing to sip his coconut.

"Okay, Rose, Zane, Jade, and Nina!" The five kids entered on stage.

"Start with the letter, X!" Sikowitz instructed.

"Xylophones are cool!" Cat exclaimed.

"Zebra's are excellent Xylophone players!" Nina said.

"And, they make good pets, I have one named Mr. Stripes," Zane joked.

"Really?" Rose asked. She smacked her head and sat back down.

"Back to zebras..." Jade said, her voice stating she really didn't want to talk about zebras.

"Crayons are colorful!" Cat giggled.

"Damn, your random." Jade stated.

Zane was about to talk, until he was cut off by the bell, and the class left for next period.

"What's your next class?" Cat asked.

"Umm, Vocal Music..." Zane answered.

"Oh me too! Let's go!" she exclaimed, while pulling him out of the class.

Author Note: Ahhh, I only introduced, 4 OC's so far! Meaning there are 3 spots left! I want to use 7 instead of 6. Who knows, I may use all of them!

~beveryafraid


	4. Like a Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or any OC except Zane. (I am now going to use POV'S)

Chapter 3: Like a Brother

Zane POV My first weeks at Hollywood Arts have been amazing. I've met so many people, and made many new friends. There is this one girl that I think I like. Her names Cat Valentine and she has the cutest dimples. The only problem is, I don't know if she likes me back.

"Hey Zane! Have you seen Beck?" one of my friends, Aphrodite DeVici asked, breaking my chain of thought.

"I think he's with Jade in the Black Box Theater," I replied. She has a BIG crush on Beck, and they have a project to do together.

"Hey lil sis!" Trina Vega yelled from across the hallway.

"Oops gotta go Zane!" Aphrodite yelled following Trina.

Those two are like best friends. Aphrodite's cool, but Trina's kinda annoying. If she wasn't so cocky, she'd be really cool. Just then, Reese Choluge and May Addams, walked up to me.

"Zane, can you help us with this picture?" May asked, with a puppy face.

"Uh, sure what kind of picture? And the puppy face wasn't needed," I said with a laugh.

"Ms. Loretta wants us to design a Hollywood Arts logo, and we need some help!" Reese replied. Me and her are alike in many ways. But the main one is, were both artists. All we do is draw. May does too, but she's more of a singer, dancer, and musician. Me and May both play drums, but she's better than me. Ms. Loretta was the art teacher at Hollywood Arts. She's kind of mean, but if you listen in class, she bakes cookies :).  
>The three of us walked off and May crunched on her green apple. My phone started ringing, and I had gotten a text from Cat.<p>

From: Cat To: Zane Hey, do u wanna watcha movie with me, Robbie, and Rose 2nite? :D nobody else can go :(

I replied, "yeaa, what time?" and wandered off with May and Reese to the art room. On the way we saw, Isabella Lopez. Me and her our friends, maybe even guidance counselars. She helped me with my family problems, and I helped her. We've been friends ever since. So, after me, May, and Reese sketched a logo, we went off to lunch. We sat at a table, followed by Cat, Rose, Robbie, Tori, Andre, Nina, and Connor Linwood. We sat and ate, and had nothing but small talk. Connor flirted with Tori, and so did Andre. They probably have a love triangle going on. After Lunch, me, Robbie, Rose, and Cat walked to History.

"So, what movie are we watching?" I asked Cat once we reached the classroom.

"Were watching Scary Movie 3!" Cat answered with a giggle.

-At Cat's House for Movie Night-  
>Scary Movie 3 had Cat laughing the whole night. After it was over, her and Rose had went upstairs to get something, which left me and Robbie alone.<p>

"Bro, I know you like her!" Robbie stated as the two girls went upstairs.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, you have a crush on Cat! You were watching her the whole night!"

"Well, Rose has a crush on you! And you like her back!"

"How do you know she likes me?"

"She told me. She thinks your glasses are cute," I responded leaning back on the couch.

"Oh, well I wonder what they're talking about..."

"Yeah...want to go see?"

"You mean eavesdrop?"

"Do you really want to go see?"

"YES!" Robbie shouted.

I took a deep breath and quietly walked up the stairs. Luckily, they kept the door open.

"Well do you like him?" I heard Rose asked.

"I don't know, you know?" Cat replied.

"It's a yes or no question!"

"Well, what if we did go out? What if something happened? Our friendship would be ruined. And, he's like a brother to me..."

When Cat said that, I could feel my heart dropped and break into a million pieces.

Author Note: LONGEST CHAPTER YET. I hope you guys like it! 


	5. The Next Day at School

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Author Note: Does anyone want to cowrite a story with me? :)

Chapter 4: The Next Day at School

Zane POV I showed up to school still my regular, joking self. I'm in High School, I don't know what love is yet. I'll rather me and Cat be friends, because, she has a point. So, I made my way to my locker. Opening it, I heard my phone ring.

From- Reese

We gotta work on the logo! :)

I texted back, "kay be there in a sec" and made my way to the Art Studio. On my way there I saw Cat.

"Zane! Whacha' doin?"

"I'm going to the Art Studio to work on a logo, with May and Reese,"

"Can I come? I wanna paint my tiger purple," Cat said, with a giggle.

"Sure, let's go," Zane responded as the two walked off.

Aphrodite POV

Me and Beck are almost done our project. It's kind of hard, but me and Beck have made a good scene for Mr. Gradstein's class. It's about this couple, and one girl that won't let them be together, and goes as far as killing both of them.

"It's too bad...me and you could have been an amazing couple," my character slyly said before striking a bruised, and bloody Beck's character. After about 10 seconds of holding that position, Beck got up and said, "Okay, that's it!"

"Yeah, this is a really good scene!"

"Yeah, come on we gotta get to our next class!" He said before leaving out the door. Smiling, I followed.

Robbie POV Yesterday, Zane told me Rose liked me. When I told Rex, he said, "A girl like that needs a real man!", and I put him in timeout. I saw Rose at her locker, and walked up.

"H-hi Rose!"

"Hey Robbie!"

"So, whacha doin?"

"Nothing, getting my books out,"

"Oh, seems fun!"

"Yeah I'm having a blast!" she jokingly said.

"So, I was wondering, do you wanna, like, go to the movies, or something, someday?"

"Sure, Robbie. I'd like that."

"Oh, I understand...Wait, did you say yes?"

"Yeah, I did," she said with a laugh.

"Cool," I said with my cool guy voice.

She giggled and said, "Walk me to class?"

"Uh, Yeah!" I said, and followed her.  
> <p>


End file.
